A Stolen Future
by HighonLP
Summary: Zelena wants to take away Regina's future. There was a time that Regina wouldn't have cared because she didn't believe she had one. But things are changing, and she has realized she has more of a future than she even realized. But will she be able to save it or is it too late for her happy ending? (Outlaw Queen) Spoilers for this season up until 3x18.
1. Chapter 1

Regina wearily rubbed her neck as she walked inside her empty mansion. Her heels were discarded immediately, drawing a sigh of relief from the ever proper Queen. They'd had yet another unsuccessful "how the Hell do we beat Zelena" meeting this morning. And Whale had given them oh so happy news that the baby would most likely come within the next day or two. They were running out of time and ideas. Yet even as hopeless as the whole thing felt, a certain archer was still able to bring a smile to her lips. Something about his very presence made her feel more at ease. No matter how panicked everyone in the diner was, the touch of his hand against the small of her back had managed to relax her. He even found a way to make her laugh this morning. Luckily, all the others in the room seemed too distracted by impending doom to notice the sudden closeness between the unlikely duo.

"Well for someone who spent the night in the woods, you sure look chipper this morning."

Regina spun around, annoyance filling her eyes. "What do you want, Zelena? I'm in no mood for you today."

"Well, I suppose staying up all night rolling in the dirt will make anyone a little edgy…mother would be so ashamed. The oh so regal Queen with twigs in her hair from a romp in the forest with a common peasant."

"How and where I spent my night is none of your business. Apparently you did not get the message yesterday…you are NOT welcome in my home. And stop spying on me; it's just sick and pathetic. But it makes sense now how you were able to find my heart so quickly."

"Oh no, Dear…I didn't have to spy on you to know where to find it." Her taunting tone earned an eye roll from Regina.

"Fine, I will bite. If you weren't spying on me, then how did you know where to find it?" Regina asked, bringing an amused gleam to her sister's eyes.

"Oh Dear…it was way too obvious. When you see the past, there is irony everywhere. Who else would you trust to guard your heart than your loving husband?" An amused grin spread across Zelena's face as she watched the emotions play in the confused brown eyes that were staring back at her.

"My…what?" Regina stammered, hating the shaky tone that escaped her red lips.

"Your HUSBAND, Dearie…it's a pity you don't remember. It really was a beautiful ceremony."

Regina scoffed. It couldn't be true. She couldn't have finally taken that step again only for it to end like this. She would remember something THAT major wouldn't she? "You expect me to believe that in that year…Robin and I got married?"

"During the year you remember nothing of? Yes, sis...the Queen married the Outlaw…poetic really. Now, Regina, don't look so surprised. You can't honestly tell me that you don't feel it when you're with him. Your pesky little mind may not remember…but I have held your heart in my hands and I know it sure remembers falling for the thief. It really is a shame…you finally found your true love…" her tone was sarcastically sappy "and soon he won't remember you because YOU will never even have existed. Your entire life was wasted, Regina." She ran her tongue across her teeth. "Perhaps I will seek your little archer out and have a little fun with him after you're gone." She watched giddily as she saw Regina tense, her jaw tightening. "My my, Regina…a little possessive are you? What's the matter? Do you think he'll enjoy me more than he could ever have enjoyed you?"

Regina lunged at the smirking woman only to have pain cripple her and send her to the ground. She watched in horror as Zelena's grip on her heart tightened.

"Now Regina…behave. I don't WANT to waste the spell by crushing your heart…but I will if I have to." Zelena took a step closer, the smirk returning. "It really is such a tragic story, Sis…Robin was so looking forward to this baby…to being a father again."

The words made their way through the pain induced fog, slowly registering in Regina's mind. Her eyes flew up to Zelena's, studying her to see if she was bluffing. "…baby…what baby?"

"Oh yes….I keep forgetting that you don't remember a thing about that year. I would throw you a baby shower…but seeing as you won't exist…therefore neither will your unborn child...it does seem like a waste of streamers, don't you think?"

Regina felt sick. She had let someone in for the first time since she lost Daniel. She was in love…and apparently married and expecting a child with her soul mate. Sure, she'd felt strange the past couple weeks but she assumed it was the stress of the situation or Zelena screwing with her. Her hand instinctively made its way to her stomach. This couldn't be happening. Finally, she was getting the life she dreamt of with Daniel…a real second chance to make things right…for her dreams to come true. And it was going to be gone at any moment.

Zelena cackled as tears started to stream down her younger sister's cheeks. She waved her hand and out the cloud of green fog that was created appeared a table with a large crystal ball on top.

"What the Hell are you doing? Just get out of my house, Zelena. I'm done with your games." Regina tried to sound cold, but her voice cracked from the emotional storm churning inside her.

"Oh come now, Regina. You have to be curious. And, unlike you, I am not completely heartless…in fact, I currently have two." She gave the heart in her hand a small squeeze to prove her point... "So I will give you one memory back."

Magic pulled Regina up and over to the now glowing ball. When it dulled, images began to appear. A shaky breath escaped her as she realized that memory was being displayed…her wedding day.

"Enjoy the show, Sis. Think of it as my gift to you…a memory of the life you were so looking forward to but will never…EVER get to live out…the life you walked away from once…and that I took from you…TWICE. And know this; even if your little posse is able to stop this from happening…I still have your heart. And if I do not succeed in my plain, I will simply crush your heart. Even if you all are able to save the past, you will not be able to save your future. You, will NEVER get our happy ending. I will make sure of that if it is the last thing I do. This isn't a fairy tale, Regina. Its a tragedy. So, I would say my goodbyes if I were you. See ya later, Sis." Zelena's cackle filled the room as she disappeared in a cloud of green.

Wiping tears from her cheeks, Regina took a step closer to the ball to watch the events unfold.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

Chapter 2

Flashback to the wedding day:

Regina paced back and forth, the maids struggling to keep up with her. "Your majesty...if you would just stay still long enough for us to help you finish getting ready."

"I can't do this." Regina sighed, staring at herself in the mirror. After all these years, she was moments away from being someone's wife again. But this time, it was her choice. She loved the groom with ever fiber of her being. This wasn't about power or a throne. But the news she received yesterday had thrown her world into a tailspin. Sure, it had been building for almost a year, but this was too much too soon. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a race horse's hooves on the ground.

"Wow. I never thought the Evil Queen would admit to there being something that she couldn't do."

Regina spun on her jewel encrusted white heels to face her step daughter. "Well no one ever thought we'd get along again either, but here we are. Never say never."

The maids looked at Snow with pleading eyes. They'd been trying to get the Queen ready for awhile now, but she hadn't been making thing easy. A nod from the princess sent them out of the room, much to their relief.

"Regina...what is going on? Why are you so...agitated?" She made her way across the room slowly, as if she were walking towards a frightened animal.

"I can't do this, Snow. You have to talk to him for me..."

"To who? Robin? Oh no. I'm not telling him that the woman he adores is too chicken to walk simply take a little walk down an aisle."

"It is a lot more than just a walk! This is happening to fast. I'm not...I can't..." Regina stammered, unable to articulate the fears that had been plaguing her all night.

"Regina...is this about Daniel? You told me yourself that he told you to love again. You're not cheating on him by moving on." Snow's hand took the Queen's gently. "He'd want you to be happy again."

"I know he would. It isn't about Daniel..its...about Henry." Regina stared down at their hands. Could she really entrust a secret with this woman again?

Confusion filled Snow's eyes. "Henry? Regina...Henry wanted you to find love. You're not replacing him by..OH...you think this is like you replacing him with Roland..."

She swallowed hard. "No...not with Roland...I...I'm..."

Snow's eyes widened in glee. "Oh...my...God...you're pregnant!? Oh Regina!" She hugged her tightly. "This is amazing. I'm sure Robin is over the moon."

"He..well he doesn't exactly know." Regina replied sheepishly.

"You're carrying his child and you haven't told him? Why? Regina he's going to be so happy...he loves you. He is going to adore this child. And you've seen him with Roland, he's an amazing father. I don't see what the problem is." Her grin grew. "OH MY! Our kids are going to get to grow up together!"

Regina grimaced at her perky tone. "You really are too optimistic about everything. Snow, at any moment, we're going to have to go back..to not remember any of this year. I won't remember marrying him...and I'll be carrying his child too? How is that good news...to be a single mother without any idea of how I got that way?"

Giggles erupted from the younger woman. "Oh Regina, I'm pretty sure you'll know how you got that way even without memories. But in all seriousness...it doesn't matter if you don't remember each other. It's only temporary..you will always..."

"NO! Do not say it...my stomach is queasy enough from morning sickness."

"Very well. But he's your soul mate, Regina. You two will fall in love again. But in the meantime, you can't worry about what will happen. You need to take this moment...here and now...enjoy every single second you have with him...with your family."

"My family isn't complete without Henry. And now that we're going back...what will he think if we meet again...and I've not only gotten married without him there but I now have a stepson and a baby on the way?"

"Regina...even if we find Henry when we go back...you said it yourself...he will have no memories. You replaced them with ones of Emma. And if he does remember, I know that boy. He has a huge heart just like you. He will be ecstatic that you made such progress this year...that you've opened up to love again. You've grown so much and he's going to be overjoyed. Because you will be happy...and you'll be an even better mother to him because of it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Regina you have to follow your heart. You have to take the chance this time. Don't run from him again. You may not get another chance if you do. You deserve to be loved and cherished. Robin will do that. You love him don't you?"

"More than I ever thought possible."

"Then stop over-thinking this." Snow picked up the diamond encrusted tiara and placed it on Regina's head. "You look perfect...now if you want to run somewhere...run down the aisle to him."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded, following her out to where David was waiting for them. He offered her his arm as she approached. "I know you always hoped it would be Henry that gave you away...but I hope I'm not too shabby of a second choice."

She smiled lightly. "He'd be happy that we've come this far."

Charming smiled back. "That he would. Now...Robin has been up there pacing for awhile..he's a little anxious to see his beautiful bride." As the music started, he led her down the aisle.

Regina's heart swelled with happiness as she met Robin's eyes. The adoration she saw reflecting back at her brought a grin to her face and caused a wave of calmness and serenity to flow over her. She could never walk away from him. This was her chance. It all happened in a haze. She was briefly aware of David flipping her veil back to kiss her cheek as he put her hands into Robin's . The only thing she was focused on was the man in front of her. His eyes...his grin as he looked down at her. She felt like the only woman in the world when he looked at her. It felt like nothing in any realm could come between them. Her happy ending was standing right in front of her. And no green bitch was going to-...

The doors flew open, revealing her smirking sister. "Sorry I'm late. I guess my

invitation got lost in the mail."

Robin pushed Regina gently to stand behind him. "You weren't invited. And you need to leave now."

Zelena sneered and magically threw Robin across the room before closing the distance between herself and her sister. "I couldn't miss my little sis's big day. Besides...I have a wedding gift for you."

Regina held her breath until she saw Robin try to sit up, unharmed. "You're not welcome here, Zelena. And I don't want anything from you."

"Well, that's a shame, Dear. My gift to you is this happy happy day...enjoy it while it lasts, Sis. Because I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do. Your time with your little outlaw is running out..." She strolled over to Snow and touched her growing stomach. "Its only a matter of time by the looks of it. So enjoy your married life while it lasts...you will never get your happy ending, Regina. I will make sure of that."

Regina swallowed hard and lunged at Zelena. "Stay away from her. You will NEVER get your hands on that child. I will make sure of that."

"Oh you will?" Zelena laughed. "And how will you keep this child...and your new son safe at the same time." She took a few steps towards Roland until a fireball flew in front of her face. "Mark my words Regina, there will come a day that you'll lose trying to keep them safe. You will fail and out of your failure will come my happiness. Though don't worry, Regina. I won't waste the life like you did." Green smoke began to swirl around her, disappearing just as Robin shot an arrow at her.

He cursed under his breath when it passed right through the disappearing smoke. He made his way quickly to Regina's side. "Are you ok?" His hands trailed over her arms, his eyes studying her from head to toe for even the smallest of scratches.

Regina nodded slightly. "I'm fine. She didn't hurt me. But, what are we going to do, Robin?"

"We'll find a way...together. You trust me don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"Then we will win. She can't defeat true love, Regina. You out of all people should know that." He nods to Snow & Charming. "We'll find a way...believe in that...believe in us."

She got lost in his eyes, thinking about what their future could be...her...Robin..Roland..the baby on the way...and maybe one day, Henry... "We have to win, Robin. We have too much to lose not to...even more than you know."

He eyed her curiously, about to ask her why when he felt little hands pull on his pant leg. Scooping up the frightened little boy, he held him close. "Don't worry, Roland. We won't let anything happen to you, my boy."

Regina nodded. "Promise me, Robin...that no matter what happens...no matter what else is on the line...you will put Roland's safety first if it comes down to it." She raised her hand to cut him off as she saw him about to argue. "Promise me that you'll keep our little boy safe...even if it means not protecting me. The only way you could ever fail me is if you put me before him."

Robin swallowed hard. The thought of anything happening to the angel standing in front of him tore at his heart. But he knew she was right. He'd do anything to keep them both safe, but if Zelena had her way, she'd make him choose. And the little boy in his arms couldn't protect himself, Regina at least could stand on her own if needed. "I...I promise, Regina."

Regina smiled faintly. "Good..now...I'm not about to let Zelena take today away from us...Oof.." She laughed softly as Roland all but threw myself into her arms. With him balanced on her hip, she took her space beside Robin at the altar. "Now...where were we..?"

TBC


End file.
